chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Loretta Grey
Loretta Tara Grey is a character used by Lowri in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She has the ability of Transmutation. She is the youngest triplet daughter of Ethan Grey and Caterina Crinamorte-Best, and the younger sister of Nickolas and Molly Grey. Appearance Loretta has dark brown eyes and similarly coloured hair, which is currently thin and soft as she is a baby. As a child, her hair will be grown long, but she will cut it to shoulder length shortly after she phases for the first time. She will be slim in build, looking deceptively weak, but she will still be 5'11 in height when fully grown. Her wolf form will have white fur, like her triplet siblings and both of their parents. In this form her eyes will turn orange too. Personality Home Loretta lives with all of her family in their palace on the outskirts of Otsu, Japan. The palace was specifically created for them by Tomas Reddan, after they won the battle against the Malus and thus rule of the supernatural world. The palace contains 7 floors. The first 2 are state floors, containing meeting rooms, crown rooms and throne rooms. The coven lives in the next 3 floors. There is also a floor of underground cells were all prisoners are kept before being dealt with, and an attic which spans the entire building and is used by the Goldston wolfpack. The palace's grounds are also extensive and beautiful, reaching for miles. They contain woods, wilderlands, formal gardens, sport grounds, pools, homes for the Guard, a training ground and courtyard, cliffs and a beach. Abilities Being part vampire and part werewolf, Loretta possesses enhanced speed, strength, stamina, reflexes and agility. All of these will be further amplified when she is an adult and has phased into her wolf wereform for the first time. She will mature rapidly, as a child. Once she is adult she will be immortal and will not age any further. Her senses are enhanced, and she can sense and track other supernatural beings. She is venomous, like both of her siblings, having inherited this from their mother. She possesses the additional ability of Transmutation. The ability allows Loretta to change materials into something else. She needs physical contact with the object and is then able to turn it into something different. She can alter liquids to make them into another liquid, change objects into different ones and even with enough concentration alter people and animals into something else. However she cannot use the ability upon herself. Family, Coven, Pack & Relationships Loretta's birth family is: *Mother - Caterina Crinamorte-Best *Father - Ethan Grey *Older triplet brother - Nickolas Grey *Older triplet sister - Molly Grey *Aunts - Rosa Crinamorte-Best and Alessia Grey *Uncles - Mick Crinamorte-Best and Harrison Grey *Grandmothers - Ariana Crinamorte and Lleucu Grey *Grandfathers - Ash Best and Seth Grey She is a member of the Firelock Coven, and once she is an adult and has phased into a werewolf for the first time, she will also join the Goldston pack. History Loretta was the youngest of the triplets born. On the same day, her aunt, uncle and cousin returned after Sienna's abduction and imprisonment. Etymology Loretta is a Latin name which means "laurel". Her middle name, Tara, is Gaelic meaning "crag, hill" and also Sanskrit for "star, saviour". Her surname, Grey, means "pleasant" as well as referring to the colour grey. Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Werewolves Category:Vampires Type 2 Category:Vampires Type 1